


A casa per Natale

by Nykyo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, con la partecipazione speciale di Maman, natalizia, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Appena fuori dalle porte scorrevoli dell’aeroporto il gelo pungente vi avvolge, sospingendovi più vicini, per il bisogno di scaldarvi. La neve sta già cadendo più fitta, come se anche lei volesse dirvi: «Restate».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Non scrivevo di questi due da una vita e mezzo. Mi sono mancati e quanto l'ho capito solo durante la stesura di questa one shot. Che è per la mia [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), per Natale e per il suo compleanno (sono ampiamente in tempo per il primo e, wow, quasi puntuale per il secondo). Ogni volta che mi "presta" questo pairing ho sempre paura di fare un macello. Ma lei dice che è soddisfatta, ha perfino betato. E quindi auguri, tesoro mio, e grazie di cuore anche solo per il fatto che esisti!

**A casa per Natale.**

 

 

 

 

«Oh, grazie.» Stéphane risponde con un abbozzo di sorriso alla cameriera che insieme al resto gli ha appena portato un piattino contenente due biscottini di pan di zenzero. I classici omini natalizi, insomma. Del resto intorno a voi sembra esserci stata un’esplosione di addobbi, luci, ghirlande e fiocchi rossi e verdi. Quasi in ogni angolo ci sono alberi di Natale di altezze diverse e più o meno innevati e carichi di palline, campanelle, bastoncini di zucchero. Il che è normalissimo, visto che oggi è il 23 di Dicembre.

Le decorazioni di solito ti piacciono e se tu non fossi distratto dovresti ammettere che chi ha addobbato l’aeroporto ha fatto un lavoro ottimo. Anche se poi in questa luce artificiale l’oro sembra troppo brillante e tutto il resto è come sciupato da un’impressione generale di finto e di esagerato. Sembra di trovarsi dentro una vetrina gigantesca, affollata e resa caotica da un via vai continuo di persone indaffarate. La caffetteria in cui tu e Stéphane avete scelto di fermarvi in attesa dell’ora della tua partenza è un filo meno ingolfata di gente dei corridoi e dei vari negozi duty free, ma non di molto.

In sottofondo la musica che esce da altoparlanti piazzati fuori dalla vista richiama alla memoria i vecchi film americani sul Natale. Quelli in bianco e nero o i musical che conosci più che altro perché piacciono a tua madre o perché c’è sempre qualcuno che li usa come ispirazione per un programma.

Di tanto in tanto la litania di canzoni festive si interrompe per lasciare spazio alla voce di uno speaker. Gli annunci riguardanti i voli in partenza prima del tuo si susseguono a intervalli regolari e spezzano il brusio delle persone in fila alla cassa e sedute agli altri tavoli lì intorno.

Un nuovo sbuffo di vapore arriva dal bancone e subito dopo l’aroma intenso e al momento per te poco invitante del caffè si diffonde nell’aria già satura di odori molto simili. Cioccolato, cannella, nocciola tostata e qualcosa di fritto che stona con il resto, pur sembrando familiare e tipico di un ambiente come questo.

Come se ti fossi ricordato solo in questo momento di averne uno nel piatto, sollevi il tramezzino a doppio strato che hai ordinato per cena e gli assesti un morso svogliato. Ti sembra che sappia di cartone e lattuga stantia e quindi mastichi senza convinzione. Oltretutto non odora di nulla; nemmeno fosse fatto di plastica come il minuscolo abete segnaposto con cui Stéphane sta giocherellando, in apparenza distratto quanto te e perso in chissà quali pensieri. Non ha nemmeno toccato i biscotti e tu ti chiedi come mai non li assaggia e se sarebbero più appetibili del tuo panino.

Stéphane accenna qualcosa riguardo al fatto che il tuo aereo dovrebbe partire in orario e alla speranza che il tempo regga, in modo che il suo volo domattina non venga cancellato.

«Le previsioni dicono neve, neve, neve. Un mucchio di neve. Direi che ho fatto bene a tenere la prenotazione della stanza fino al 27. Pazienza per i soldi, se poi riesco a partire.»

Per restare qualche ora in più con te ha rinunciato a prendere l’aereo stamattina. Era l’unico in partenza oggi verso la sua destinazione. Lo aspettano in Portogallo da sua nonna.

Tu dovresti ribattere con qualcosa di rassicurante, invece ti torna in mente il fatto che oggi, quando ti sei svegliato, hai scoperto che Stéphane era uscito e aveva affrontato il gelo per andare a comprarti qualcosa di speciale per colazione. Il profumo dei croissant che ti ha accolto al risveglio era paradisiaco. Sai che non erano fatti in casa, ma erano comunque appena sfornati e ancora caldi dentro la busta di carta sottile e marchiata con una torre Eiffel stilizzata che Stéphane ti ha porto con un largo sorriso.

«Ieri rientrando ho notato che dietro l’angolo c’è una pasticceria e l’insegna diceva che è francese» ti ha spiegato con un tono allegro e divertito. «Beh, insomma, magari non è francese davvero, ma… tra una cosa e l’altra sei via da casa da quasi un mese.»

Tu ti sei stropicciato gli occhi con una mano, come un bimbo ancora mezzo addormentato, e hai biascicato un «Grazie» che è stato subito ripagato da uno sguardo soddisfatto.

Mentre ti tiravi su e ti mettevi comodo per fare onore alla sua carineria, Stéphane se ne stava lì, seduto sul letto della stanza d’albergo in cui avevate trascorso la notte, e non si era nemmeno sfilato i guanti. Aveva tolto solo la cuffia di lana, scuotendola per far cadere qualche fiocco di neve. La sciarpa extralarge che gli si avvolgeva morbida intorno al collo era la stessa che indossa anche adesso. Il sorriso invece era completamente diverso. Era pieno di calore e rimarcato da una fossetta che già da sola sarebbe stata un invito ai baci. Tu hai addentato il croissant, assestando con piacere il primo morso e pregustando il sapore della marmellata che non avevi ancora raggiunto. Poi hai allungato la mano libera e con un gesto un po’ pigro hai regalato a Stéphane una carezza che gli ha scompigliato i capelli. A osservarlo ti è parso buffo, vestito di tutto punto, con ancora indosso il piumino, mentre tu eri semisommerso dalle coperte e indossavi solo ed esclusivamente una maglietta leggera a maniche corte. Nel tepore della stanza non avevi bisogno di altri indumenti. Acciambellato a gambe incrociate hai continuato a fare colazione con la massima calma, felice di sapere che Stéphane aveva deciso di portartela fin lì, e intanto pensavi al fatto che avevate ancora mezza giornata prima della tua partenza e che Praga è stupenda, specie sotto Natale. Avreste potuto visitarla meglio. Sarebbe stato bello, però sapevi che non l’avreste fatto. Sareste stati troppo impegnati a fare l’amore prima di separarvi di nuovo, di ritrovarvi lontani per un altro di quei periodi più o meno lunghi in cui ogni volta devi riabituarti al concetto che puoi sopravvivere anche senza avere Stéphane accanto. Il che, se ci pensi ora, seduto al tavolino del bar dell’aeroporto, con in mano un pessimo tramezzino e di fronte una tazza di caffè ormai freddo e quasi intonso, è surreale e dovrebbe sembrarti ironico. Fin da quando avete iniziato a stare insieme, la lontananza per voi è sempre stata la norma e non l’eccezione.

Sai per certo che puoi funzionare anche quando Stéphane e a chilometri e chilometri di distanza e la data del vostro prossimo incontro è tutt’altro che fissata. Non puoi che esserne sicuro, visto che è ciò che fai per la maggior parte del tempo: vivi e vai avanti, e riesci persino a stare bene e a essere felice anche se la notte Stéphane non ti dorme accanto e la mattina il primo tocco che avverti al risveglio non è quello della sua pelle. Sei te stesso e da un po’ non hai più rimpianti, anche quando le uniche mani che accarezzano il tuo corpo sono le tue e mentre succede la voce di Stéphane che ansima il tuo nome è soltanto un’eco nel tuo cervello. Eppure più il tempo passa e più ti rendi conto che se vi lasciaste e non doveste vedervi mai più tu resteresti una persona integra, a suo modo capace di amare e di provare gioie e dolori, ma avresti comunque perso la competizione più importante della tua esistenza. Il vuoto che ti porteresti dentro non ti ucciderebbe, no, si limiterebbe a rimanere lì in eterno, senza che niente e nessuno possa mai colmarlo sino in fondo, neppure il sentimento più prezioso e intenso. E ti rimarrebbero anni e anni di ricordi stupendi, avvelenati da una nostalgia di sottofondo che non ti abbandonerebbe mai. Perfino la tua carriera ti sembrerebbe ingrigita e meno degna di nota.

Una volta hai provato a dirlo a Stéphane, perché sai che, a parte tutto il resto, apprezzerebbe sapere che ora che sai di poter continuare a vivere senza di lui lo ami addirittura più di prima. Sì, dovresti spiegarglielo. Una volta ci hai provato sul serio, ma non era il momento giusto. Stéphane era seduto accanto a te sugli spalti durante l’ultimo Mondiale. Eravate entrambi rilassati e tranquilli, visto che la gara non riguardava i pupilli di nessuno dei due. Liberi di godervi la Danza in santa pace, mancava poco che vi scordaste del resto del mondo e vi teneste per mano sotto lo sguardo di un intero pattinodromo, fotografi inclusi. E tu volevi davvero aprirti e spiegare a Stéphane cosa, dopo tanti anni, avevi recentemente realizzato. Lui, però, era così vivo, animato e pieno di entusiasmo per ciò che stava succedendo sul ghiaccio che tu ti sei distratto. Non riuscivi a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, pensavi soltanto a quanto era bello averlo, e al fatto che continuava a stupirti e a farti innamorare ogni volta che te lo ritrovavi accanto. E forse il punto è proprio questo, anche in questo preciso momento: sai che tra una mezz’ora salirai su un aereo, ci saranno un addio e un arrivederci, e poi la tua vita riprenderà a scorrere serena fino al prossimo incontro, ma sai anche che quando Stéphane ti ricomparirà davanti, non importa se sarà passata una settimana oppure tre mesi, tu ti innamorerai da capo. Basterà un gesto, un mezzo sorriso, quella luce unica nei suoi occhi. Sarà sufficiente infilare una mano tra le ciocche nere, afferrargli la nuca, sentire il suo respiro che ti scalda il viso un secondo prima di un bacio. O anche meno. Non ci vorrà che il nodo che ti chiuderà lo stomaco mentre varchi le porte di uno spogliatoio o di una camera d’albergo, sapendo che appena oltre la soglia troverai Stéphane. E, che il mondo lo sappia o meno, lui farà subito in modo di rimarcarti che è tuo tanto quanto tu sei suo. Nessun altro a parte voi comprenderà, e anche quello finora ti è sempre andato bene. È una cosa unicamente vostra e non hai più paura che gli altri vi giudichino, però ti intriga la complicità che si viene a creare. È un gioco, non fa più male né a te né a lui e puoi divertirtici senza provare ansia o senso di colpa.

Sapere che è così che lo ami, scegliendolo ancora e ancora, ogni volta che siete di nuovo l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, e avere dopo anni la sicurezza necessaria per poter dire a te stesso che anche Stéphane non ha mai smesso di volerti ti dà una sensazione liberatoria, come quella che hai provato subito dopo esserti ritirato dalle competizioni.

Curioso come il tuo ritiro abbia cambiato la prospettiva che avevi su tante cose, in primis quelle per te più importanti. Poitiers, per esempio. Hai sempre faticato a stare lontano da casa. Non solo dalla tua famiglia, anche dai luoghi, dalla città che ami e in cui sei nato e cresciuto. Quando gareggiavi ti sembrava sempre di stare via troppo a lungo, provavi ansia alla sola idea di allontanarti per qualunque motivo che non fosse una competizione vera e propria. Faticavi a spostarti per seguire uno stage o una sessione di allenamento e più gli anni passavano e peggio era. Stava diventando una gabbia, che ti piacesse ammetterlo o meno.

Ora non fai che viaggiare in continuazione. Un gala dopo l’altro; e poi ci sono i tuoi doveri di allenatore che ti portano a presenziare ovunque uno dei tuoi atleti stia gareggiando. All’inizio è stata dura, adesso cominci a realizzare che le tue trasferte si fanno sempre più frequenti e sempre più lunghe, e l’angoscia è scomparsa. Non c’è più. A volte sei stanco e tornare a Poitiers è come rinascere, eppure… Ti guardi intorno e pensi che anche in questo momento hai nostalgia, è innegabile, specie con il Natale alle porte, ma l’idea che possano cancellare il tuo, di volo, non ti ha nemmeno sfiorato e se ci rifletti non ti spaventa per niente. Per quanto riguarda Poitiers, come per quanto riguarda Stéphane, la lontananza non è più una specie di tarlo che ti divora dal di dentro togliendoti il gusto delle piccole cose e torturandoti con l’angoscia o con una tristezza sottile. Sei sempre stato combattuto, come se casa e la tua famiglia – tua madre e le ragazze, i tuoi nipoti, il tuo piccolo zoo personale, gli amici di una vita – fossero il punto di origine di un nodo strettissimo, un legaccio che ti stringeva il cuore. E dall’altro capo c’è sempre stato Stéphane. Lui e i momenti perfetti che avete rubato al mondo pur di stare insieme. A volte quella corda metaforica si tendeva tanto da farti provare dolore. Ti sembrava di sanguinare dentro. Non succede più. Hai imparato come districarti e hai costruito un tuo equilibrio psicologico ed emotivo.

«Mmmh» mugugni e metti giù il tramezzino. Non hai proprio voglia di finirlo. «Ho sonno. Avremmo dovuto dormire di più ieri notte.»

Sai che Stéphane non fraintenderà la tua esclamazione, scambiandola per indifferenza ai suoi possibili problemi o per una lamentela sulla spettacolare maratona di sesso in cui vi siete lanciati e che si è conclusa soltanto quando eravate troppo esausti per continuare. Tanto per cambiare è stata una gara senza vinti e vincitori. Un glorioso, fantastico pareggio.

Non ti sei sbagliato nel credere che Stéphane non si sia offeso e lui infatti si volta, distogliendo lo sguardo da uno dei finestroni che mostrano la notte innevata all’esterno dell’aeroporto, e ti sorride di nuovo, questa volta mettendoci l’anima.

Al solo guardare come gli angoli delle sue labbra si inarcano verso l’alto ti torna vividissimo il ricordo delle tue mani intente ad accarezzargli volitive le cosce, mentre lo schiacciavi contro le piastrelle bagnate della doccia, giusto un paio di ore fa. Il sapore dei baci che non riuscivi a smettere di premergli sulle spalle e lungo tutto il collo era così esaltante. Rammenti di avergli morso la nuca e di aver poi leccato un rivoletto d’acqua che cercava invano di scendere lungo la sua gola. Ricordi la sua schiena, la curva perfetta, l’eleganza involontaria e innata con cui si è sollevato in punta di piedi mentre iniziavi a spingerti dentro di lui e gli soffiavi in un orecchio un qualcosa che ora non ti sovviene nel dettaglio. Sai solo che si trattava di una frase sconcia e melensa, tutto nello stesso tempo.

È sconcertante quando l’immagine di Alex che ti sorride insieme ai ragazzi, dopo essere venuta a prenderti al tuo arrivo, si sovrappone a quella di te e Stéphane che fate l’amore sotto la doccia. A suo modo è perfino disturbante, ovvio, ma non è per quello che ti turba. Pensi ai regali che hai preso per lei, e per tutti gli altri. Ai pensierini minuscoli che sono stipati in valigia e ai pacchi più grandi che hai nascosto da tempo nel ripostiglio di casa, pronti per essere tirati fuori domani notte e piazzati al momento giusto sotto l’albero di Natale. Pensi a tuo padre, a come durante le feste i vostri rapporti tesi si raddolciscono sempre un po’. Più che a chiunque altro pensi a tua madre, te la figuri sorridente mentre ti riabbraccia, poi in cucina indaffarata da fare paura, e infine stanca ma soddisfatta, con tutta la famiglia che le si stringe intorno. E intanto che rifletti immagini anche Stéphane che lascia l’aeroporto per tornare in una stanza d’albergo vuota che ormai deve essere stata riordinata, cancellando ogni traccia della vostra intimità, del piacere, del dormire abbracciati dopo tanta passione. Sei pronto a scommettere che le briciole dei tuoi croissant francesi siano già sparite e, per quanto suoni ridicolo, al solo pensiero ti si annoda lo stomaco per il dispiacere. Ma è solamente quando realizzi che a causa della neve il volo di Stéphane, domattina, potrebbe essere sul serio cancellato, che ti accorgi di cosa stai ipotizzando di fare. A quel punto capisci che non è perché temi che possa rimanere bloccato qui a trascorrere il Natale da solo, lontano sia da te che dai suoi cari. Se anche fossi certo che domani potrebbe partire senza problemi ti schiariresti la gola lo stesso e lo chiameresti ugualmente per nome.

Mentre annuisce, dedicandoti subito la sua attenzione, dall’altoparlante una voce femminile invita i passeggeri dell’aereo diretto a Parigi ad affrettarsi verso le entrate dei gates per i controlli di sicurezza. Il che significa che dovresti alzarti, augurare a Stéphane un buon Natale – senza poterlo stringere in un abbraccio, perché qualcuno potrebbe sempre riconoscervi – dirgli che lo avviserai con un messaggio appena sarai arrivato a destinazione sano e salvo e cercare le parole giuste per allontanarti per l’ennesima volta. L’annuncio viene ripetuto in un’altra lingua e tu scuoti il capo. Stéphane non ha mai smesso di fissarti in attesa. Lo guardi negli occhi e capisci di aver deciso e di averlo veramente fatto prima ancora di sentir chiamare il tuo volo.

In passato hai già sperimentato il Natale lontano da casa, ma non volentieri né troppo spesso e mai senza un solo rimpianto al mondo. Sei consapevole di quanto ti mancherà tutto ciò a cui stai per rinunciare e del fatto che è ingiusto non aver avvisato prima la tua famiglia, però hai già preso la tua decisione e non ti senti né triste, né in colpa, e nemmeno ansioso o insicuro. Non hai paura della reazione che scatenerai quando telefonerai a casa. Hai scelto e non ti stupisci nemmeno un po’ quando allunghi una mano e cerchi quella di Stéphane per intrecciare le dita con le sue, e al diavolo se qualcuno vi vede. Se non vuole sarà lui a sottrarsi. Sai per istinto che non lo farà, che anche se non ti forzerebbe mai e odia ostentare, non ci tiene particolarmente a nascondersi ancora.

«Restiamo» dici, con la massima semplicità. «Abbiamo ancora la stanza.»

Stéphane ti accarezza una nocca e inclina appena il capo, con un mezzo sorriso quasi timido stampato sul viso. A volte sembra proprio un gatto o una specie di principino sbucato fuori da chissà quale fiaba. Nemmeno diventando adulto ha perso la capacità di intenerirti come di norma sanno fare soltanto i bambini e gli animali che tanto adori.

«Non ti preoccupare» annuisce convinto. «Posso arrangiarmi, neve o non neve. Ci sono i treni, volendo, e ho una decina di giorni liberi, se anche arrivassi da nonna dopo Natale…»

Tu stringi più forte la sua mano e fai di nuovo un cenno di diniego con il capo. «No» obietti. «Non è per la neve. È per te. Non ho voglia di passare il Natale con nessun’altro se non ci sei anche tu.»

Il suo sguardo tradisce stupore e le sue gote sembrano diventare più rosse.

«Restiamo» ripeti e adesso sei tu che sorridi. «Da soli, se ti va, o… forse sul mio volo c’è un posto vuoto. Mamma non fa che ripetermi che non ti porto a casa abbastanza spesso. O magari…» Esiti soltanto per un istante e non perché tu stia avendo un ripensamento, ma perché ti stai interrogando su cosa Stéphane preferirebbe fare. «Posso venire con te in Portogallo, se vuoi.» In passato ti ha chiesto di farlo, di andare con lui a visitare tutti i luoghi che ama fin da quando era un bambino, a conoscere le sue radici sino in fondo. Non c’è mai stata l’occasione adatta per farlo contento. «Mi sta bene qualunque cosa, a parte trascorrere il Natale senza di te.»

Stéphane sfiora uno degli omini di pan di zenzero con la punta delle dita della mano libera. Lo spinge finché non riesce ad allinearlo accanto all’altro, sistemando i due biscotti vicinissimi, in bilico sul bordo del piattino troppo stretto. Le sue labbra si increspano e per un secondo ti chiedi se stia per scoppiare a ridere.

«Potremmo partire insieme domani, avvisare tua madre e mia nonna, passare dalla Francia e poi…»

Vi scambiate un’occhiata che vi convince entrambi che potreste, sì, ma non succederà. Non domani, almeno.

«C’è un ristorante, vicino all’albergo» dici. È una vita che non uscite a cena come una coppia qualunque che ha voglia di un appuntamento romantico. Anche qui a Praga, fino a ieri avete avuto a malapena il tempo di destreggiarvi per via del gala a cui dovevate partecipare, e finché non è finito siete rimasti in albergo con i colleghi e il resto dello staff, sgattaiolando l’uno in camera dell’altro a orari indegni. Non avete avuto neppure un giorno intero tutto per voi. Siete riusciti a concedervi giusto una nottata e la mattinata di oggi.

Stéphane annuisce. «Voglio cenare con te e camminare con te sotto la neve e fare un’altra doccia calda prima di andare a dormire. E trovare un rametto di vischio sotto cui dirti “Buon Natale” domani notte, prima di scartare il regalo che mi hai dato stamattina.»

Già, il regalo che Stéphane ha conservato in valigia perché pensava che avrebbe dovuto aprirlo senza di te, così come tu credevi di dover fare con il suo.

«Andiamo a cena» gli sorridi e ti alzi, sfilando la mano dalla sua presa giusto per il tempo necessario a infilarti il cappotto, sollevare il colletto e annodare più stretta la sciarpa. Fuori si gela, ma non provi nemmeno a tirare fuori i guanti. Stai per andartene mano nella mano con l’uomo che ami da una vita intera e vuoi sentire la sua pelle contro la tua mentre, tirandovi dietro il tuo trolley, vi incamminate alla ricerca di un taxi.

Appena fuori dalle porte scorrevoli dell’aeroporto il gelo pungente vi avvolge, sospingendovi più vicini, per il bisogno di scaldarvi. La neve sta già cadendo più fitta, come se anche lei volesse dirvi: «Restate».

In confronto con il freddo esterno il taxi ti sembra un paradiso tropicale. Rimani comunque incollato a Stéphane, che sta spiegando all’autista dove vi deve portare.

Quando peschi il telefono dalla tasca Stéphane ti guarda e sembra offrirti un’ultima possibilità di fuga, o se non altro una buona scusante. Sa che stai per chiamare tua madre. «Puoi dirle che hai perso l’aereo. Possiamo davvero partire domani.»

Tu premi il tasto di invio, gli fai cenno di “No” e aspetti che lei ti risponda. Dovresti essere contrito o stupefatto quando ti accorgi che le è bastato sentire il tuo tono di voce per comprendere che non è una chiamata qualunque e per chiederti se tutto va bene. In realtà non provi nessuno dei due sentimenti. Sai che non c’è persona al mondo che ti conosca bene quanto tua madre, a parte quella che ti sta seduta accanto, con un braccio intorno alle tue spalle e lo sguardo diretto fuori dal finestrino soltanto per lasciarti un minimo di privacy.

«Resto qui con Stéphane» dici, dopo aver scambiato un paio di battute e averla rassicurata sul fatto che non ti sta succedendo nulla di orribile.

In risposta ricevi un lungo silenzio e un sospiro. Alla fine tua madre ritrova la voce. «I regali sono al solito posto?» chiede, spiazzandoti completamente. «Il tuo lo lascerò sotto l’albero finché non torni. E vedi di non arrivare senza Stéphane, o questa volta mi sentirete, tutti e due.»

Non riesci a rispondere e Stéphane, anche se non può aver ascoltato, ti stringe con un po’ più di forza.

«Chiama domani notte per gli auguri e ricordati di telefonare anche a tuo padre» aggiunge lei, riempiendo il tuo silenzio. «E non vi azzardate a farvi vedere prima della vigilia di Capodanno. Ma dopo vi aspetto. Intesi?»

Annuisci come uno sciocco, anche se ovviamente sai che tua madre non può vederti.

«Ok. Stai al caldo, mangia decentemente e portami un regalo extra per farti perdonare. Anche se ti ho già perdonato e ti voglio bene e mi mancherai… ma ne parliamo quando torni. Dai un abbraccio a Stéphane» è la conclusione agrodolce della telefonata.

Pieno di sollievo, fai riscivolare in tasca il telefono e ti rilassi definitivamente.

Stèphane, che ha chiuso gli occhi nell’istante esatto in cui ti ha sentito ammettere la verità sui motivi per cui rimarrai a Praga, esala un piccolo sospiro e ti confessa: «Spero quasi che nevichi per almeno un secolo».

Ti scappa una risatina che in parte è venata da un lieve imbarazzo. «Anche se nevicasse per l’eternità non credo che tu possa scampartela. Mamma ha detto che ci aspetta a Poitires. Almeno per Capodanno, e lo sai com’è fatta… e certo tua nonna…»

Stéphane soffoca un singhiozzo esilarato contro la tua spalla e l’autista vi occhieggia dallo specchietto retrovisore. Che guardi pure; al diavolo, davvero non te ne importa un bel niente.

«Non intendevo in quel senso» soffia, raddrizzandosi sul sedile con l’unico intento di solleticarti la linea della mandibola e il lobo di un orecchio con la punta – fredda, ma a questo si può rimediare – del naso e con le labbra tiepide e appena dischiuse.

D’impeto ti volti e lo baci, e tanti saluti al taxista curioso. Stéphane si illanguidisce subito sotto il tuo assalto.

«Possiamo lasciar stare la cena per oggi, se vuoi, ma non voglio rinunciare a nient’altro. Mai più.» Nel dirlo ti senti fiero fin quasi al punto di esplodere e, per stemperare l’emozione, gli assesti un piccolo morso su un labbro. «Mi hai praticamente promesso di passeggiare sotto la neve e voglio visitare Praga con te, mangiare schifezze, comprare cose idiote per mamma e per la mia famiglia e anche per te. E poi vorrei conoscere meglio i tuoi, se per te va bene e… la prossima volta che entriamo insieme in uno spogliatoio o… ovunque, io… se fino a un attimo prima ti tenevo per mano mi piacerebbe continuare a farlo, anche davanti agli altri. Se tu…»

Questa volta è lui che ti bacia e ci mette così tanta foga che ti senti avvampare come la prima volta in cui la tua bocca ha sfiorato la sua, quando eravate solo due ragazzini inesperti.

«Puoi tenermi per mano anche nel bel mezzo di una conferenza stampa, Brian» ti sussurra a fior di pelle. Ha il fiato caldo e gli occhi che brillano come non mai. «Sempre. Ogni volta che vuoi.»

Merda! Sul serio ci hai messo così tanto prima di deciderti a dirgli che ciò che provi per lui non ti fa vergognare e, anzi, vorresti gridarlo al mondo? Ti senti un emerito coglione, però sei un coglione immensamente felice e grato al destino che vi ha fatto incontrare, una vita fa, con la testa piena di sogni e i pattini ai piedi.

Stéphane ti si riaccoccola addosso, mettendosi comodo in previsione del lungo tragitto che ancora vi separa dal centro città e dal vostro albergo. Il taxista ha smesso di sbirciare e tu di controllare cosa sta facendo.

«Non credevo che ti piacesse l’idea di restare lontano da casa a Natale, quando non è per lavoro» ammette Stéphane dopo un paio di minuti di totale quiete e silenzio.

Tu sorridi e gli posi un bacio leggero su una tempia. «No, non mi piace» rispondi, «Ma sono a casa, Stéphane.» Ed è così, infatti: con lui al tuo fianco sei sempre a casa, è proprio questo il punto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
